Injection
by sora12212
Summary: Hanataro is captured by a sadistic scientist, given injections and medications that have horrible results... - Bad summary -
1. Taken

**I love Bleach...so much...*dreamy face* HANATARO IS MIEN, you guys can have Toshiro, Ichigo, WHOEVER you want! But my precious flower belongs to me!**

**Disclaimer: okay, I DO NOT own Bleach...NOPE. I DO NOT OWN IT ALL RESPECT GOES TO ITS RESPECTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

Hanataro gulped another super nutrition tablet as he worked on his poor patient. Momo, she was injured seriously while battling a hollow that was past her level of spirit energy.

He applied the ointment, the wounds finally stopped bleeding, then he could treat her broken ribs. He placed bandages on the still-bleeding wounds. Once he was sure every wound stopped pumping blood, he worked on his other patient, Yachiru.

Yachiru had gone off alone, note her recklessness, to fight hollows on her own, apparently hollows ganged up on her, and here she was. Hanataro washed most of the blood away to find the source of the wound, the blood washed away like a waterfall. He wrapped bandages around the deep wound, but not before spraying disinfectant on it.

After that, he collapsed. "Pooofff..." He coughed. "Wow..." He mumbled. Sweat beaded his face.

Hanataro heaved himself up, and walked out of the room. He grabbed a glass of water and drank it vigorously. He threw the cup in the garbage, and walked outside.

It was bright outside, the moonlight giving off a silver glow, and stars sparkling like the sun. The squad four member smiled, relaxed. He tiptoed near a pond, the pond looked like it was frozen with silver ice. He touched the shore, and it rippled across the entire pool, shaking the reflections of the buildings.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp tug on the back of his kimono. "Gah!" He yelped. He was lifted so high, that his feet failed to touch the ground.

Whoever picked him up, was definitely taller than he was.

"Put me down! Please! I'm sorry! I'll get straight back to work, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He cried, flailing about in midair.

"You won't need to worry about getting back to work, where you're going." Growled a gruff, scratchy voice, the voice of what seemed like a ancient-sounding man.

Hanataro paused, panic flooding his mind, although he tried desperately to stay 'calm'.

"No, I'll get straight back to treating Momo and Yachiru! I promise, I was waiting for the tablet to kick in!" He whined.

"I'm not one of your fancy-shmancy Soul Society!" He sharply barked, jerking the poor, young Soul Reaper. "I'm Slavor, I'm just here to drag you along with me." He snarled.

Hanataro smiled cheerfully, the tablet _was_ kicking in. He grunted slightly, as he kicked with all his strength into his captor's stomach. He heard a sharp coughing fit, and he was thrown forward, landing in the silver pool.

The Soul Reaper heaved up quickly, and started to bolt to the building, terror threatening to overcome him. _"Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic!"_ He kept yelling in his head.

He glanced back, and the gruff-voiced man was already on his tail, getting the glance, the man had a puffed-out chest, a bald head, and long legs, explaining his height.

Hanataro tripped over a boulder jutting out from the ground, it slit open his ankle, causing a small amount of blood slide out in beads, he crashed forward, and skidded around in the dirt, filthying his kimono.

He whimpered slightly as he was yanked up again, and thrown forward with pure strength. Slamming so harshly against the side of the medical building.

Pain shot up his spine, and neck. He flopped to the ground like a rag doll, paralyzed, then, the unfortunate Soul Reaper was tugged above the ground again, and shot towards a tree trunk, he crashed against the cherry blossom tree, and felt a rib snap.

Then, picked up by the collar of his kimono, he was served a punch in the face, making a black eye.

_"Slipping away..."_

He was then stepped on his stomach, making him cough up a small amount of blood.

_"Farewell..."_

Hanataro was picked up by his hair, and he was flipped, and slamming onto his back.

_"Hello..."_

His head was pushed against the same tree he was thrown against earlier.

_"Merciful unconciousness..."_

And with a sigh, Hanataro closed his eyes, and fell limp.

* * *

**OAO...Was it good? Rushed? Repetitive of words? BORING...?**


	2. Kyoki

**Ohhhhooooo...I bet you guys enjoyed the last chapter. 83...I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: okay, I DO NOT own Blea****ch...NOPE. I DO NOT OWN IT ALL CREDIT GOES TO ITS RESPECTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

_"Is he awake...?"_

_"Maybe...let's see if he'll do it again..."_

Hanataro's head throbbed. He wanted to stop the creaky, loud voices and go back to the merciful haven of sleep. He groaned painfully and opened his eyes, just a slit.

"He _is_ awake! What great news!" A nerdy-sounding man exclaimed cheerfully. He had large, round glasses that gleamed in the light. The reached up to his eyebrows, and down to the middle of his cheeks. You couldn't see his eyes, due to those lights they use like dentists.

The other man was same that kidnapped him...hurtfully, the other night.

_"What, WHAT?"_Hanataro screamed in his head. "Wait! Hey! Where am I? Let me go!" Hanataro howled, he tried to jump up, but he was strapped to the table. Instead, he started to flail around his limbs as though he was having a spasm.

"Calm down! You're going to jumble the injection! Stop moving so violently!" The nerdy scientist yelled, pushing up his glasses again.

Hanataro froze, panic overtaking him. "Injection! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" He screamed, started to spaz out again. "It's a micro-dose of Kyoki, it's like laughing gas, except it's a shot, and when the person is in shock, I give them a dose of this, it'll make them cooperate!"

As if as a response, the man who kidnapped him the night before, unstrapped him, then, yanking him up by the back of his kimono. "What are you going to do to me?" He whimpered, tears starting to form.

The scientist just adjusted his glasses. "Just try a few things, then we'll put you back in your home." The bald man replied.

Hanataro felt a bit relieved, but he still was nervous about everything else. As he was dragged out of the room, they walked a long hallway. It was white evrywhere, the floor, the walls, and the ceiling. Bright, fluorescent lights, lit the room, making so bright it was like staring at the sun.

The gruff man opened a door, revealed a dark, dirty cell. The young soul reaper was thrown harshly inside. "Ow!" He yelped. He then looked at the buff man with sadness and hurt in his eyes. He slid back into the corner and curled into a ball.

The cruel person just snorted. "What a baby." He then shut the door, and walked away.

* * *

Hanataro sniffled. he wanted to go back to the Soul Society. Where they don't hold him in an abusive place while experimenting on him. Tears flowed down his face as he cried silently. "I bet Ichigo is gonna come and save me. Then he's gonna think I'm weak and that I can't defend myself." He murmured to himself.

Then he saw something that intrigued him. Chalk. He picked it up. Yeah, it was chalk! But why would chalk be in his cell? He crawled all over the cell, scouring it for items, he found a paper clip, which gave him a sliver of hope, since his door has a keyhole, and they locked him inside here.

Hanataro gave a small smile. "I can escape!" He whispered excitedly.

* * *

**I'm so sorry. That was horrible and hidieous. XD**

**It was also short, which I apoligize! the next one will be probably better. I'm starting to lose my inspiration, keep your fingers crossed!**


End file.
